And So It Goes
by Milady2222
Summary: Shawn and Hunter pick up Cody Rhodes after he is forced to walk back to the hotel in the rain. They find they have something in common with the Legacy member. Shawn/Hunter, rated for later chapters.
1. In Every Heart There Is A Room

**So anyway, being an extremely loyal DX fan, imagine my inner turmoil when a certain Cody Rhodes... began to grow on me.**

**I blame CodyRhodesFan entirely, her and her stupidly awesome fics :D Nerdy wrestlers are win!**

**I intend for this to be a fourshot. It's sort of a sequel to 'Victory.' But you don't have to have read that to read this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own de wrestling and neither does my dog.**

_**DX**_

It was a wonder Shawn hadn't gotten terribly ill after the long hours he had spent in the rain. In fact, after a hot bath and a long sleep, he had been well enough to play his role at the house show. He was, however, still a little worse for wear when they faced legacy and really, as he sat in the locker room waiting for Hunter, he just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep some more. And have that talk with Hunter he had been meaning to have.

He stretched and yawned pointedly at the younger man, who was chatting happily with Undertaker.

Hunter laughed at his partner's lack of subtlety, and broke off the conversation.

"Sorry man, we've gotta finish this conversation later. My significant other is itching to get back to the hotel."

Mark put his hands up in front of his face.

"Too much information Hunter, don't need to know."

"Nah, he just wants to rest tonight." Replied Hunter with a laugh. 'Taker nodded knowingly and clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

"Take care of him," He said quietly "He hasn't been looking too well lately, this legacy thing must be wearing him out."

"Is it that obvious?" Called Shawn, reaching for his bag.

"As obvious as the nose on your gentleman friend's face." Replied Undertaker.

It took the two members of DX until they reached the door for Hunter to get the jibe.

"Hey!"

_**LEGACY**_

"Well, are you going to carry the bags to the car or what? Ted says his hand hurts." Growled Randy, still buttoning up his shirt. Cody hurried to comply, despite the growing throbs that pounded through his skull. Hunter had been a little too eager with that sledgehammer, plus Randy hadn't been in the best mood all day. Some carefully placed makeup had hidden the bruises, but it had been harder, and brutally painful to hide the limp.

"What are you looking at?" asked Randy, making Cody realise he had been standing through a glassy-eyed recollection of Randy's late-morning abuse.

'I'm going to the car now," he said slowly, hefting his and his mentor's bags and walking out. The extra weight shouldn't have been a problem, but to be fair the young man was exhausted, still smarting from the match and struggling to conceal the injuries that couldn't have been attributed to the match.

Outside, the rain had not yet let up, and he hurried to the car so as not to get their things wet. His fingers fumbled with the keys for a while before he could get the boot open. God it was freezing, he was starting to shiver. When he closed the boot, however, he was met with the piercing gaze of one very angry Randy Orton.

"I'm wet." He stated flatly. The younger man nodded, unsure of what was coming.

"Where's the Umbrella, Cody?"

A particularly rough spasm shook Cody's frame as a tremor of fear mixed in with his shivers. He pointed gingerly to the car boot.

"In... it's in the bag."

He reeled as Randy backhanded him hard across the face.

"Cody. I'm wet."

Randy half-smiled, as if he knew something the younger man didn't, then got in the car. Cody hesitated for a moment before opening the passenger door. Randy smiled dangerously.

"Nuh-uh. You walk." And with that, he drove off.

_Next Chapter: "Look kid, you got no problem walking around a stadium with nothing but underwear and some video game boots on, what's the deal?"_

**Until then, this has been a journey through thought. And now, go feel the power of wisdom.**


	2. A Sanctuary Safe and Strong

**Thanks so much to Allikat5 for the review! ^_^ (I was mildly flattered since I recently started enjoying her fics)**

_**DX**_

Shawn was sleeping. As soon as they'd gotten in the car, weariness had claimed him and he was propped up against the window. His eyes were closed, and it appeared he was dead to the world, but his brow was knotted in the suggestion of anxiety and pain. At least he breathed easy, Hunter observed. Not like the figure they were approaching on the sidewalk, who staggered against the torrent of rain, breath coming out in ragged gasps which punctuated the freezing air with little puffs of steam. Hunter stopped the car, waking Shawn.

"MmmmfffHunter? We there now?"

"Shh, no Shawn, roll down your window."

"S'cold." Complained Shawn, complying with reluctance.

Hunter honked his horn, and the man stopped, turning to stare blearily at them.

"Aw shit, it's Randy's bitch." Growled Hunter from the driver's seat. Cody flinched at the insult, and turned to continue walking when Shawn reached out of the window and grabbed his arm.

"Don't be so hard on the boy, Hunter, he's freezing. And there's something up with his leg. Get in the back, Rhodes."

The young man just stared back at Shawn, uncomprehending and trembling. Kindness?

"Get the hell in the car before you freeze!" Shouted Shawn. He was tired too, and his patience was wearing thin. Cody clambered, dripping wet, into the back seat. Shawn twisted – tentatively, Cody noticed – in his seat to face him.

"Pull out the middle bit of the back seat, you can reach into the boot – there's a blanket in there."

Violent shivers were still wracking Cody's battered frame, and it took him a few minutes of groping around to locate the blanket.

"It'll be best if you took your wet things off, too." Hunter smirked. "You can leave your underwear on if you're nervous, so long as most of you is dry."

Cody hesitated.

"Look kid, you got no problem walking around a stadium with nothing but underwear and some video game boots on, what's the deal?"

_**Legacy**_

Ted punched Randy's number into his phone.

"What do you want?" Asked the viper angrily

"Is Cody with you? He's not picking up."

"Cody isn't here. He should be joining us at the hotel later on. I trust you're getting a ride with some of your other friends?"

"Sure thing. Got any idea what time he's going to be back?"

"It all depends on him." Randy ended the call and chuckled. In a way, having Cody cold, wet, shivering and needy turned him on. Regardless of how tired Cody was when he got back, Randy decided that tonight was going to be fun.

_**DX**_

"Hey, kid."

Cody had been staring out the window for the past few minutes, wondering what would happen to him when they got back to the hotel, when Shawn's gravelly voice jolted him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with your leg?"

Cody panicked. He was a terrible liar, as Randy had told himi time and time again. Racking his brain for ideas, he managed to stammer out

"You... during the match...You hit..."

"You didn't take a bump to your head too, did you? We were working your neck the whole time."

The young man fell silent, and Shawn sighed.

"You know it was Orton, why are you even asking the kid?" muttered Hunter

"He needs to say it for himself." Shawn shifted in his seat again to face the back seat.

"Answer me one thing, Cody. Are you happy?"

Cody just shivered, and drew the blanket around himself more tightly. Shawn turned back around to Hunter.

"What're we going to do with him when we get back? Orton's staying at the same place."

"Again Shawn, you already know."

"And that's alright with you?"

Hunter nodded slowly. There was something in Shawn's recent distress that was reflected in the boy's demeanour, too. They really needed to have that talk.

_Next chapter:_

_Hunter crushed Cody against the wall and leaned in so close the young man could feel the hot breath of his snarls._

"_If you do that to Shawn again," He growled "I swear I will carry your sorry ass right back up to Orton, and god help your sorry ass when you get there, if you catch my drift."_

**Until then, be excellent to each other!**


	3. To Heal The Wounds From Lovers Past

**Well, I've been told to make this chapter longer, and am more than happy to oblige ^_^**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed – it made my day! :D**

_**Legacy**_

Randy sat on the bed, looking in the direction of the television, but his eyes took nothing in. He was imagining the things he would do to Cody once the boy returned. He wondered what it would be like to take someone who was cold and wet. It didn't sound to him like the most comfortable of situations, but then again, you don't know until you try, right?

A brief snarl crossed his features when he realised Cody had left his phone in the jacket, which was in his bag. Which Randy had carried up to their rooms all by himself – the first time in months. It meant that he couldn't reach the kid to tell him to hurry up. A movement outside the window caught his eye, and he noticed a blue rental car pull into the driveway, and DX clamber out. With a third passenger he thought he recognised...

_**DX**_

"I should... I should check in with Randy. He'll be angry if..." Cody's stammered words trailed off as Hunter glared at him.

"Sure, so he can whip your little ass so hard maybe this time you won't be able to walk at all. Are you stupid or something?"

"Hunter." Shawn admonished sleepily from the other side of the room. He had flopped down on the first bed he saw, still fully clothed, and was half asleep already.

"Shawn, the boy is clearly an Idiot."

"Hunter, could you be a dear and get some ice for my back? It's really starting to hurt."

The younger man rolled his eyes but got up to leave nonetheless.

"Don't use big words when you're talking to him, you'll just confuse his little brain." He muttered.

Shawn struggled into a sitting position, regarding the boy that sat on the bed across from him, still in his boxers and wrapped in that blanket. He patted a space on the bed next to him, indicating for Cody to come sit. The young man complied slowly, a little unsteady on his feet, and sat down, looking straight ahead.

"Winning's not so much fun when you can't enjoy it, don't you think?"

Cody remained silent, staring at the wall. Shawn sighed.

"Kid, sometimes what might seem like the easiest way might not b the best."

"It's not like that!" snapped Cody. "That's not the reason I'm with Randy at all!"

Shawn paused.

"Do you... love him?"

Cody's response was automatic. "Yes." But then he hesitated.

"I... well, at first. When we first started legacy, he said he'd protect me. Teach me. Help me. I went along, but now..." Cody's voice grew louder and more angry with every word, "But now it's like, when he comes near I just kinda freeze, and I know he doesn't like me, he hates me, but... Don't ask me! Just shut UP!" Cody was screaming ,panicking at what he had just realised, admitted to himself. Blindly he lashed out and struck the older man in the chest, winding him. Strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders as Hunter crushed Cody against the wall and leaned in close, so that he could feel the hot breath of the older man's snarls.

"If you do that to Shawn again,' he growled, "I swear I will carry your sorry ass right back up to Orton, and God help your sorry ass when you get there, if you catch my drift."

Cody cracked.

A sob that he had been holding in for far too long emerged softly from his throat. Hunter let him go, suddenly feeling awkward, and checked to see if Shawn was alright. He was, if a little shaken.

Cody felt so alone, and the worst part of it was that it was a familiar feeling. It was the exact same way he felt around the other two members of Legacy – neglected, out of place, a little annoyance to be tolerated and used. He slid down the wall onto the floor, and buried his face in his hands, all the pent up sorrows of the past few months tearing down his defences. He just felt... hopeless. It was a horrendous feeling, a terrible weight that felt like it was crushing him into the ground.

A rough hand on his shoulder jolted him back to reality. He looked up sharply in terror to meet the gaze of Shawn, who sat down to join him on the floor. Pain and weariness were etched onto his features too, and the older man's look held a kind of understanding. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around Cody and drew the young man to his embrace, stroking his hair comfortingly.

Cody cried, cried until he was worn out, and then just lay sniffling with his head nestled snugly into the space below Shawn's chin. And Shawn held him, just held him, not knowing the literal details of the young man's predicament but with him in spirit.

_**Legacy**_

So Rhodes was with DX. Randy burned to the very core to think of those two ageing imbeciles even touching what was his. But Cody wouldn't stay for long with them. He wouldn't dare.

"Heya Randy," The hotel door opened to reveal Ted. There was no response, but Ted was used to that. It didn't bother him that much anymore. When the time was right, he would leave legacy, the controlling Orton and the rather pathetic Rhodes, and make his own way in the WWE. Speaking of Rhodes...

"Where's Cody?" Asked Ted

Randy turned around, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Oh, he'll be back soon."

_**DX**_

Cody was wrecked. Physically, mentally, emotionally wrecked. He lay limply against Shawn as they sat on the bed, the older man with one arm still protectively around his shoulders, stroking his hair.

"He's a good kid, Hunter. He's just... made some mistakes."

Hunter exhaled roughly in frustration.

"Why d'you have to stick up for him anyway? I mean, this time last week you were lying here after him and his little friend beat you up inside a steel cage!"

Shawn hesitated, refusing to meet Hunter's eyes.

"I just feel like...I know where he's coming from. A part of it, anyway. Hunter, I want to..." Shawn took a deep breath, forcing back the tears which threatened to fall. He looked up at his lover, and was suddenly shocked to see fury in his eyes.

"You, you know where he's coming from?" spat Hunter, barely able to force the angry words out.

"Well, yes. But –" Shawn's eyes widened as he realised his mistake. "No! I didn't mean..."

"You think I'm like _Orton_?" Roared Hunter, jerking Cody to attention at the sound of the name.

"You think I'm abusive? Controlling? Is that it? How dare you, Shawn!" Hunter hissed through gritted teeth, "How. Dare. You."

His hands balled into tight fists, and for a moment Shawn though he was going to strike him. But instead, Hunter stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"That's not what I meant." Whispered Shawn. Cody felt the older man's body begin to tremble, and felt something fall on the top of his head. Upon looking him, he observed that Shawn's shoulders were shaking with the effort of silent crying, and his hand rubbed spasmodically at the tears.

Cody shifted a little, freeing his arms and slipped them around his new friend's waist, snuggling in closer. He felt Shawn's embrace tighten for a moment, squeezing his shoulder as a thanks.

"I know what you meant. Kind of."


	4. Until A New One Comes Along

**There needs to be a final chapter in HHH's fitness book that says "If you don't feel like doing all this shit just go work in sound/lighting tech." All you do is run up and down stairs and move equipment all day. COOL. Also, it's 35 degrees and NOT EVEN SUMMER YET. RAWR.**

**(sorry, just had to get that out)**

**I hope this chapter is more enjoyable than that was ^_^**

They fell asleep in each other's arms, worn out, each finding comfort in sharing the others' sorrow. The harsh lines of pain and worry that had marred Shawn's features in the car had smoothed over somewhat – his chest rose and fell softly, evenly. Had hunter been in a more accommodating frame of mind, he could have taken a photo on his phone – his lover looked like an angel, with golden strands of hair splayed across the white pillow. He still held the boy protectively, even in sleep.

Being as it was, Hunter was using his phone for more sinister purposes. In his fury he had dialled the number of one Randy Orton.

"Helmsley? How the hell did you get this number?"

"Vince."

"What, just then?'

Hunter switched to a mock-irish accent

"Hello, this is O'Reilly, I'd like the order a sea shanty if you please, with extra fish bits."

"That was _you_?" yelled Randy

"Yeah, so I've had your number for a while now."

"You better not be thinking of coming up to our room right now or I'll... I'll break your nose again."

Hunter paused, a bit put out.

"_Again?_"

There was an awkward silence.

"You mean it hasn't been broken before?"

"...No?"

"You mean it's always been like that?"

"ORTON!" Roared Hunter "DO YOU WANT YOUR RHODES KID BACK OR NOT?"

All traces of humour in Randy's voice dissolved.

"What room?"

"719, come get him."

***

The shouting had woken Shawn, and he bit back more tears that threatened to fall at the sounds of Hunter's betrayal. Cody stirred and shifted, rolling out of Shawn's embrace and stretching out on the bed. A faint smile graced his lips, but disappeared completely when he caught the older man's expression.

"What's wrong?"

Shawn hesitated.

"Hunter, he –" the word betrayal died on his lips, and he faltered momentarily. Could he bring himself to say it?

"Randy – he's on his way down now. Hunter..."

But the boy wasn't listening, anyway. His eyes widened in terror, and he scrambled out of the bed.

"But I'm not even wearing – I'm still in my underwear! He's going to _kill_ me. What's he going to think? Shawn. Shawn!" He gripped the older man's collar in desperation

"Help me."

"What is there to do?"

"Hide me."

"Don't be ridiculous" he said sharply, "That'll just make it worse for yourself. Cody, you need to stand up to him." Shawn shook his head as Cody began to stammer out a protest, "You can do it – I've seen you in the ring. You can manage on your own."

"You don't understand. He'll _kill _me." His voice wavered weakly between anger and sheer panic.

Shawn gently took Cody's hands, which still had a white-knuckled grip on his collar, and held them together.

"I'm here for you, kid, and I'm sure Hunter will be too, when he comes around."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Hunter strode in, followed closely by Randy. Both sets of eyes held a dangerous gleam. Cody squeezed the older man's hands and turned to face his tormentor, but shrank back when he realised he was holding a knife. Hunter felt there was something terribly wrong with the way Randy was brandishing the knife at the two men huddled on the bed, but said nothing. Better to let the Rhodes kid have it than place himself in the path of an armed psychopath.

"You. How dare you," spat Randy, stepping close.

"Randy, I –" began Cody,

"You shut up and get over here!" He barked, gesturing with the knife. It was at that moment that Hunter realised what was wrong.

The knife was pointed at Shawn.

"Hey man, what're you doing?" Hunter struggled to keep his voice level, edging closer to Randy. All anger he had felt at his lover dissipated in the wake on imminent danger.

"Your pathetic little boy toy touched something that belonged to me. No-one touches my stuff, Helmsley. No-one."

"Randy, please stop, he didn't do anything, I'll go back to the room with you –"

"Don't you dare, kid!"

"Shawn, shut up, for God's sake he's got a knife" Hunter's voice was edged with hysteria.

"Randy, please..."

"Cody, don't do this,"

In the confusion, Randy saw his opportunity to lunge at Shawn's exposed neck with a cry of triumph. The tip of the knife pierced the delicate skin, then grazed the flesh lightly as Cody tackled his once-mentor to the floor. A swift kick to the head from Hunter, and Randy was out cold.

Then, silence.

Cody rolled off, then sat awkwardly on the carpet, all his strength suddenly drained. He wrapped his arms around himself, trembling and staring blankly, horrified at what he had done. Hunter stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do with himself. He had betrayed Shawn, and the thin line of blood beneath his lover's chin glared out at him with harsh, condemning judgement. With an inhuman effort, he forced his gaze up the face, and met Shawn's eyes. The sad eyes held no such condemnation, just a terrible sadness and questioning. Hunter felt lost. He didn't know what to do, didn't know whether he was still welcome... still loved.

"Shawn?" the word seemed to stick in his throat, coming out as a hoarse whisper.

"I didn't mean it." Mumbled Shawn

Didn't register. What on earth was he on about?

"You're not like Orton, that's not what I meant."

Oh.

"Shawn..."

The smaller man crawled across the bed to him, and buried himself in Hunter's broad chest. Hunter whispered apologies into the other man's hair, strong arms crushing them together. They stayed like that for mere seconds, because Shawn broke them apart again.

"Cody!"

The poor boy was still crouched on the ground near the unconscious form of Randy Orton, odd shudders still wracking his frame. With a small sigh Hunter scooped him up onto the bed.

"Stay there a second. I'm going to call the cops."

While Hunter made the call, Shawn guided Cody into a lying position. He was utterly spent, and still in shock from what he had done. Shawn patted his cheek.

"I knew you were a good kid." He took a deep breath, "And I knew Hunter'd come around, mule-brained idiot that he is"

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Hunter crawled into the space between the two smaller men, Shawn snuggling up to him immediately. He grinned at Cody.

"I don't bite, you know."

A moment's hesistation, but Cody soon found there was comfort to be had falling asleep on someone big and warm.

The phone rang, and the three of them jumped. Hunter answered.

"Hey man, what's going on?" It was the unmistakeable voice of Rey Mysterio, "I'm under you guys, I think, and I heard yelling... And there's cops just pulled in."

Hunter paused, regarding the two smaller men curled up on his chest.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's going to be just fine, I think."

**There's-a-be an epilogue (sort of. More like a short last chapter)**

**Also, did anyone get the Rey Mysterio joke? I'm so lame... XD**


End file.
